They love me, They love me not
by KIADORI
Summary: Kagome is going through alot like having dreams about Sesshomaru, Inuyasha trying to rape her and what happens when kagome falls in love with two demon lords? look inside you know you want to KagxSess
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (sniff, sniff) I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope you like

They** love me, they love me not**

It was late at night and a young teenage girl could be seen sleeping under a tree full of beautiful cherryblossums considering the time of year it was. Above this same tree was a hanyo watching over the innocent beauty below him.

Dream Sequence

"Kagome." Called a soft yet familiar voice

"Mmm" she moaned out, as she was being dragged away from her blissful sleep into a world she knew nothing of.

" My love, I see you've fallen asleep under this tree again." The voice chuckled brushing a stray hair form her face a she squeezed her eyes tight trying to hold on to the last bit of sleep she had left.

"Kagome love, if you don't wake up I'll tickle you" the voice said slyly as they put their hands around her slim waist. "No" Kagome squealed as she shot up from her spot under the tree.

"Your finally awake I see" the voice whispered in her ear tickling the hairs on her neck.  
"Oh my " Kagome gasped out as she scooted away form the voice blushing from their contact.  
'Oh my KAMI what is Sesshomaru doing here? Whispering in my ear no less' she thought still flushed

"What's the matter my love?" he asked with a look of concern on his face. 'Did he just say MY LOVE? He can't possibly be talking to me she ' she thought looking around to see of their was any one else around that he could possibly be talking to.

"Yes I'm talking to you Kagome" Sesshomaru said as if reading her mind and walking closer to her smiling once more. 'Sesshomaru is SMILING, …ok if he's smiling that's got to mean one thing… I'm dead.' Kagome thought as she closed her eyes shut waiting for the impact of his claws to kill her

"What's the matter?" he asked again with more worry in his voice as he caressed her face. "You look pale."He said.

"N nothing " she stuttered nervously as she still kept her eyes close. "Well" he started."I know how to make you feel better," he said seductively as he watched Kagome's eyes flutter open to the tone of his voice. Sesshomaru towered over her with a lustful smirk on his face as he grabbed Kagome 's arms and pressed her to the ground and began kissing down her jaw line towards her neck with soft butterfly kisses. He smiled with his lips still on her neck as he noticed the growing of her heartbeat and the speed of her breathing.

End Dream Sequence

"KAGOME" the rough voice of Inuyasha yelled as he watched Kagome move around in her sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, I'm up you seriously don't have to scream" Kagome said softly form inside her sleeping bag keeping her anger in check careful not to stir an argument.

"Well hurry up we ain't' got all day " he said a little softer as he walked away

Kagome sighed and unzipped her sleeping bag sitting up. "Humph" she let out as she blew a piece of her raven locks out of her face. 'That…dream ' she thought blushing as she remembered how Sesshomaru's breath felt on her cold creamy skin. 'No, no, no bad Kagome. Sesshomaru is our enemy, enemy and you cannot I repeat **Cannot** think of such things about him.' Her conscience screamed.

"What a night" she said to her self as she stood up from her sleeping bad and bent down to roll it up while pushing away the confusing thoughts of the dream aside for now.

"Mommy your awake!" an excited voice called as they collided with her body.  
And clung to her waist.

"Good morning to you to Shippo" she giggled as she stroked her adopted sons red hair with her hand.

"Shippo why don't you go help the others while I get ready, Ok Hun?" she asked sweetly looking into his adorable emerald eyes

"Alright" he said happily as he jumped out of her arms and bounced away.

'Such a sweet boy ' she thought and began her daily morning chores.

On the out skirts of Inuyasha's forest

"Milord" a little annoying toad squawked as he wobbled over to his lord.

Next to him a tall, muscular demon lord flashed the toad a cold look letting him know that he was listen but obviously not caring.

"D do you know we are heading towards Inuyasha's forest?" he stuttered out of breath trying to keep up with his lords long strides.

"Your point is," he said in a dry tone as he kept his eyes towards the road in front of him.

"R right, if we keep going in this direction we'll be sure to run into him and a fight is sure to happen so I think it would be best if we avoid that way a-" The toad cut off as he was grabbed by the collar and was lifted to meet the frosty glare of his lord

" Jaken do you insinuate that this Sesshomaru will be able to defeat his lowly half breed half brother? Sesshomaru said in an bone chilling evil tone.

"N no I just wanted to inform you tha-" poor Jaken was once more cut off as he was thrown in to a tree.

"Jaken, take Ah and Un and see to the castle, also make sure Rin is well with her servants. I expect to see you again no later than three weeks" he order as continued to walk until he was out of the toads sight.

"Me and my big mouth" Jaken stated as he stood and mounted the two head demon.

Later that night with Inu and co.

"Inuyasha, don't you think we've walked long enough? I mean us humans need rest and we can't see in the dark" a tired Miroku stated as he started to feel around to touch the round plump item he knew to be Sango's butt. 'BINGO' Miroku celebrated inside his head as his hand landed on her butt.

"HENTAI!" Sango screamed as slapped a perverted monk fiercely in the face and glared at him.

"Why Sango I was merely checking to see if you had any injuries," he said with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Monk how can that be if we didn't battle any demons today?" she asked with and angry edge to her voice.

"Well, you see-" Miroku was cut of as he was knocked unconscious by her oversized boomerang (A/N: I don't know how to spell the Japanese version of it I know it starts with an H) 

"Will he ever learn" young Shippo asked shaking his head from Kagome's shoulder.

"Pervert" Inuyasha said grumpily as he said, "We can rest here for the night" and jumped into a nearby tree.

"What's his problem" Kagome asked to no one in particular. Kagome stretched from the long journey and when she did She noticed something 'PU I stink I really need a bath'

"Inuyasha is there any hot springs near hear.? Because I could really use one" Kagome asked as she once more smelled her self in disgust.

"Yea, you really could," he said from up in the tree.

"Is that so" Kagome said her eyebrow twitching in anger. "SIT BOY!" she cried angrily

" Hu pot prings isp hat hay" (the Hot Springs that way) he said with his face still in the ground.

"Sango, Shippo would you two like to join me " she asked as a smile once again appeared on her face.

"Sure" they said in unison.

"I would like to join you as well" a now awake Miroku said.

"Not a chance" Sango said stepping on his head.

'That dream it was so weird could it possibly be real' Kagome thought as she looked up into the starry sky looking into its depths of its beauty as if it could give her an answer. 'Oh well she thought as she reached the hot springs and began striping off her clothing.

"Ahh this feels good," Kagome said as she stepped into the warm water.

"Yes I agree" Sango smiled as she watched as the young woman who had now become like a sister to her after the past two years.

"Kagome?" Sango asked

"Hmm?" she answered with her eyes still closed.

"Are you ok? You seem very distant and quiet today" Sango asked her chocolate colored eyes filled with concern.

"Oh, yes I'm fine just a little tired is all" she said happy her sister was concerned for her well being.

"Well, ok " she said taking that as a good answer for now.

A half an hour later

"Kagome, Shippo and I are leaving are you coming with us?" Sango asked.

"No, I'm going to stay here a little while longer." Kagome replied.

"Alright be careful," Sango said as she picked Shippo up and began to walk away.

"I will" Kagome smiled and watched Sango walk out of the clearing.

Kagome was tired. Not just physically but mentally too. She had been having dreams of Sesshomaru like this for almost a week not but this one was the strangest yet. She was tired of trying to figure out was this meant to be or was she just imaging Sesshomaru in Inuyasha's place. She really didn't know the answer to those questions but what she did know was that she was starting to fall out of love with Inuyasha, Was that even possible? She would ask her self as would think back to all the times he would betray her by going to Kikiyo and come to her with apologies. Kagome was a naturally sweet person. Always selfless always forgiving but with Inuyasha she felt as though she forgave him one to many times

And with this her mind drifted back to the demon lord. 'What if Sesshomaru fell in love with me, than maybe he'd be faithful, hah' with that thought Kagome broke out in a fit of giggles. "Sesshomaru fall in live with a human? A miko no less.' 'Well it's not impossible' she thought.

With a sigh Kagome stood up and got out the warm water into a slightly cold mid-spring night.  
Once again she set a side the thoughts of the demon lord for another time.

As Kagome got ready to walk back to camp she saw Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what's the matter?" she asked as she saw his eyes downcast to the ground.

"Why nothing" Inuyasha said slyly as he looked up at Kagome with lust filled eyes.

"Inuyasha?" she asked stepping back.

"What the matter Kagome? I'm not going the hurt you. He said. "Oh no not hurt you but make you fell all better" he said backing her up against a tree running a clawed finger down the middle of her breasts,

"Inuyasha, stop!" she hated how weak she sounded but didn't try to corrected because she was to afraid. Her legs felt like jelly and with that thought they gave out and she fell to the ground.  
"Kagome, don't be shy it's me." Inuyasha said as he pushed her back and pressed her to the ground by her wrists drawing blood.

"Sto-' She was cut off as Inuyasha crushed his lips onto hers.

A/N :He he he cliffy had to do it .

PLEASE REVIEW I need at least 30 review if I'm going to keep this one going thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (runs off crying)

**They love me ,they love me not**

The air of spring was truly mystical, some would say there was love in the air but Sesshomaru knew that wasn't the case. It was mating season, the time of year he truly dreaded. Every single year around mating season he'd have to use his years of control to keep his demon in a saying 'on a lease'. Because around that time one could not really control oneself.

Sesshomaru continued walking towards Inuyasha's forest because he had every intent in taking what was rightfully his…the Tetseiga (A/N: spelling) . Oh yes the sword that could slay one hundred men. He often thought that maybe his father made a mistake and gave them the wrong swords. But Sesshomaru soon scratched that theory. So with a sigh Sesshomaru put a clawed hand to his brow to warn away an up coming headache. Sesshomaru neared his half-brother's forest when a smell assaulted his nose. 'This is the smell of Inuyasha's wenches blood and tears' he thought as he paused in mid-step. Once again he sniffed. 'And Inuyasha' he was almost tempted to cover his nose from the veil stench of his half-brother.

But refrained because he had more control than that.'Does the boy ever bathe' he thought crossly. 'Wait' he thought instantly 'Inuyasha is…aroused and his scent is mixed with hers…could he be trying to' he let that thought settle into his brain until he came to a conclusion. 'Why should I care? What Inuyasha does with his wench is none of my business, I'm just here to get what is mine.

'But the girl saved Rin' something in his mind said.

"Yes, come to think of it the girl… what was her name? Oh yes Kagome did save my charge." He suddenly spoke.

Flash Back

the feudal era was quiet and peaceful. All except for the sound of the wind and the sweet chirping of the birds. " INUYASHA YOU JERK!" an angry voice bellowed. Well it was peaceful.

"What! All I said was that it would help if you'd lose some weight so you wont get tired and we wont have to stop every time you do" Inuyasha argued back.

"Inuyasha, SIT!" she screamed as she stormed off into the forest with her aura flaring behind her.

"Inuyasha sometimes you can be such and idiot" Shippo said shaking his tiny head as he watched Inuyasha face implanted in the ground.

Kagome would often go into the forest and blow of some steam by shooting arrows when Inuyasha would make her mad. And quite frankly she had gotten pretty good at it. The only thing she had trouble with was keeping her miko powers under control. Once she let them out she didn't know how to settle them down so she'd just shoot arrows. 

Kagome was about to shoot some arrows when she heard a scream. "Better go check this out " Kagome said as she grabbed her bow and arrows and headed toward the scream.

"Help!"the voice screamed.

As she entered the clearing Kagome saw a huge bear demon cornering a small child. 'That's the little girl that travels with Sesshomaru I wonder what she doing out here' she thought.

"Help!" the girl screamed once more a she noticed Kagome.

' She asks me to help but how can I defeat this thing' she thought walking a little closer 'A jewel shard' her mind screamed.

So with out further thought she ran into the clearing and slung her bow infront of her and took out an arrow. 'Please, let my practice pay off; Kagome thought as she let go of the bow and it hit the demon directly in the fore head where the jewel was.

"Yes" Kagome, said happily as she ran towards the girl.

"Sweetie, are you ok?" Kagome said as she stepped forward and watched the girl run to her and cry in her chest.

"Shh" Kagome cooed as she stroked the girls' head.

"T thank you" the girl cried.

"What's your name" Kagome asked softly,

"Rin's name is Rin" she said hoarsely from crying

" My names Kagome" Kagome giggled out as she laughed at how cute it was how Rin talked.

"Don't you travel with Sesshomaru?" she asked wiping some hair out of the girls face.

"Yes, Rin does travel with lord Sesshomaru but Lord Sesshomaru had to leave and he made master Jaken watch over Rin. After my lord left Jaken said he didn't know why Lord Sesshomaru kept me around anyway because Rin was a stupid, worth less human." She said sniffing and continued. "So after Jaken said that Rin kicked master Jaken and ran and that's when the big, scary demon attacked Rin" she said beginning to cry again.

"It's ok, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will be here any min-" "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed as she ran to his leg and hugged it.

"Rin was so scared!" Rin cried as she sobbed into his silky pants leg.

"What did you do to my charge?" Sesshomaru demanded flashing icy accusing eyes at her.

"I ,I" Kagome stuttered as she stood and began to back away.

"No" Rin started "Pretty lady Kagome saved Rin" She said her little side pony tail bobbling as she shook her head.

"Is this true?" Sesshomaru asked.

To scared to say any thing Kagome just shook her head.

"Then I am in your debt" he said turning around and leaving.

"Thank you Lady Kagome" Rin said hugging her and running after her Lord.

End of flash back

With an inaudible sigh Sesshomaru gracefully jumped off towards the smell of salt and blood.

There was lush green grass everywhere, but there also was blood mixed with that grass.

"Inuyasha, please stop" Kagome sobbed as he finally let he breathe once more as she asked him to stop.

"Why?" Inuyasha said as he began to run his finger down her the middle of her breast again this time tarring her shirt. "Don't you like this?" he asked lustfully licking her neck

Kagome jerked her head away from Inuyasha in pure disgust. This couldn't be Inuyasha it just couldn't. Sure she was in love with him, yes but this is not what she wanted at all. She wanted to wait until after marriage but was she really thinking about marring Inuyasha? No she wasn't, she didn't have any feelings for him what so ever any more. All Kagome wanted to do was get as far away from him as she could.

So she tried to pull away from him , but it was useless he was way to strong. The only thing that she could do was scream. So she did.

"Sango, Miroku anyone, help!" she cried out in pure agony.

"Now you're going to scream? Don't make me laugh" he said as he slapped he hard across the face causing her to yelp in shock.

He hit her, Inuyasha had hit her. Now she knew this couldn't possibly Inuyasha. He would never hurt her. Physically that is.

"Now be quiet and it will all be over soon" he warned as he began to unclothe.

"Inuyasha" a cold voice called

" Grr, Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said standing and growling out his dislike towards his brother.

"Why Inuyasha I didn't know you had to force her to get your way" Sesshomaru said dryly.

"You bastard! This is none of your business" Inuyasha said lunging at Sesshomaru.

"You are truly a fool" Sesshomaru said dodging his sloppy attack effortlessly.

"Grr" Inuyasha responded as he once more attacked blinded by rage.

Sesshomaru swiftly threw Inuyasha against a tree knocking him unconscious.

"Girl fix your clothes" He said his back to her.

Despite the predicament they were in Kagome blushed and pulled what was left of her clothe tightly over her bra.

"Thank you"She said softly "but you didn't have to hurt him that bad, I think someone was controlling him" she said because this was the only explanation she could come up with,

"Controlled as?' he asked as if he were to laugh. "Yes in some way Inuyasha was controlled but not by anyone but himself"he said.

Kagome turned a confused face towards him"Himself" she asked

'Did Inuyasha tell her not of mating season?'He thought.

"Inuyasha was controlled by the will of mating season" he explained

Kagome still show the look of confusion on her face. So with an inaudible sigh he explained.

"mating season is the time of the year most demons go on a rampage for lust" he said

"so aren't you affected by it" she asked shyly.

"Yes but I know how to control myself' he answered indifferently about to leave.

"Wait!" she yelled after him

Sesshomaru stooped but didn't bother to turn around.

"C-could my son and I travel along with you…please I have no more want to travel with Inuyasha" she said shaking fearfully from the memory.

Sesshomaru was about to say no when she spoke again"I'm sure Shippo my son will be a great companion for Rin" she said hastily.

"Fine" he said and waited for her to get her thing while her asked himself a question'the girl adopted the fox kit?

Kagome was happy he said yes but regretted it soon after as she ran to go get her son and their things.'oh well it's over and done with she thought picking Shippo up from Sango's arms, writing a letter to her two friends, grabbing her things and briskly running out of the clearing towards Sesshomaru.

"I'm ready"she said out of breathe.

Sesshomaru began walking ad as he expected Kagome followed him.

A half an hour later

"Sesshomaru if you don't mind my asking Where are we going? She asked nervously as she wiped some hair out of the sleeping Shippo's face.

For awhile Kagome thought he wasn't going to answer as his voice scared her out of her musings he said. "Towards another lords castle" he stated simply.

"Oh" Kagome replied as she was once again beginning another journey they she had to complete. 'how do I get myself into these messes she thought as the walked on.

Well that's the second chappy for ya I hope you liked.

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

REWIEW IT WOULD MEAN SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH IF YOU DID

Thanks

passive like a cat yet swift like the wind  
Kiadori


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (do I have to?… fine) I do not own Inuyasha. But I do own Shinta and Takire 

A/N: Thank you all so much for my reviews

**Chapter 3**

The night was cold and dark and Kagome was starting to get really tired. They had been walking for hours without a rest 'Man when are we gonna get to this mysterious Lords castle anyway, I mean Sesshomaru really hasn't said anything about it' Kagome wondered crankily.

_Be patient…_

Kagome almost tripped over a small fallen root as she heard a voice. 'What was that?' She thought looking down at her son to see if see had wakened him.

_It was you silly…_

the voice snickered taunting her playfully.

'Who is that?' Kagome thought but later thought herself crazy for talking to her self.

_I am you and you are me…_

The voice answered.

'Huh? That doesn't answer my question' Kagome replied annoyed.

_All of your questions shall be answered in do time, but good bye for now…_

Kagome was starting to think she had gone crazy and would have thought more on it if it were not for the hand that grabbed her collar roughly.

"Pay attention miko" Sesshomaru's cold voice said idly looking pass her

Kagome looked down and saw that she had almost fell down a hill. She looked up at Sesshomaru thankfully but noticed he was still looking off into another direction. So she turned in the direction Sesshomaru was looking and saw a large but beautiful castle. Kagome let out a gasp at the amazing view before her, she had never seen a castle before and wondered if Sesshomaru's was as big and pretty as this one.

"Let's go" Sesshomaru's voice broke her out of her daydream. "We are to rest at this castle for the night if the lord let's you. Though I doubt he won't." Sesshomaru spoke saying the last part low but it was still loud enough for Kagome to hear and she wondered what he meant. 

Sesshomaru began to walk and didn't wait for Kagome to follow but she did nonetheless.

20 minutes later

The guards in front of the castle gate let Sesshomaru through with a bow to him and Kagome which was weird to her .'I know why they would bow to Sesshomaru but why me as well?" she thought absentmindedly walking closer to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru" a very gentleman like voice called to him as they walked through the doors of the large castle.

Kagome looked up to see where the voice had come from and saw a very, very handsome Taiyoukai walking towards them. When he had stopped in front them Kagome noticed he was more breath taking then when he was far away.

The lord had long, silken raven locks much like her own (but better) cascading down to his mid-back. He had beautiful, enticing. Piercing green eyes with silver around the irises that held warmth and laughter in their depths. She also noticed his strong, muscular body, she knew he was probably a little younger than Sesshomaru but still older than her, 'He's the most gorgeous demon I've ever.. she looked Sesshomaru from the corner of her and than looked back to the lord He's the second most gorgeous demon I've ever seen in my entire life' Kagome though as the lord finally acknowledged her presence.

"And who do we have here" he asked looking her up and down "Either Rin has grown up really fast or you're the most beautiful miko I've ever laid eyes on" the lord said taking her free hand and kissing it softly. 

Kagome smiled and blushed prettily 'he knows I'm a miko and a human no less but that doesn't affect his opinion of me ' she thought in question.

"May I ask your name my dear" he asked politely letting go of her hand.

"M-my name is Kagome' she stuttered averting her gaze to Shippo.

"My what a pretty name to fit such a pretty girl, my name is Lord Shinta but you may call me Shinta if you wish.' He said staring into her pretty blue eyes.

" O-ok" she hesitated.

Sesshomaru felt himself getting angry for some reason unknown to him and felt something else in the pit of his stomach 'could it be jealously' he thought "Preposterous' he whispered angry at him self for getting so caught up.

" And who is this" Shinta asked pointing to her little bundle of joy Shippo that was yes still asleep in her arms.

"Oh, yes this is my son, Shippo" she said smiling at the light of her life.

"Y-your son?" Shinta was taken back 'How can this be her son? she's a human and he a full-fledged fox demon?' he thought

Kagome saw the confusion on his face so she explained,

"You see I adopted Shippo some time ago because his mother and father were killed. Well that's not the reason I adopted him, I adopted him because I just fell in love with him he's the reason I live and breathe" she said sighing still smiling down at Shippo.

Shinta smiled at the picture before him and couldn't help but want to be in it as a father and husband figure in the human and little fox demon's life. Even though of course he had just met her.

"Well I can tell you two have had a long journey so I'll just get a servant to show you to your rooms" he said motioning a near-by servant over.

"Tina, can you please show lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome to their rooms" he said in a gentle voice still watching Kagome's every move.

"Yes my lord right away'she said obeying.

"Lord Shinta I do trust that you haven't forgot about what we were to discuss have you?" Sesshomaru asked with a hint of annoyance to his voice

"Oh yes that's right" Shinta smiled as he plotted silently giving Kagome one last glance with a wink and walking away Sesshomaru close behind.

"Well I guess you'll just have to show me to my room then" Kagome said smiling but shifted under the weight of her bookbag and the demon's servant stare.

"Yes, right this way" She turned and started walking as Kagome followed.

Kagome looked at he pretty carvings on the wall while she continued to follow when she saw a picture with a demon lord with a star on his head just like Shinta's, she guessed him to be Shinta's father.'I can see where he gets his looks ' she thought.'

"Were here M lady, " she said as they came to a stop at a door with a star on it.

"Here we are M lady " The servant Tina said opening the door.

Kagome's breath was caught as she stared in awe at the beautiful room before her.

"Oh my, this must be some mistake …I feel as though I don't deserve this room" Kagome said stepping back out of the spotless room.

Tina smiled at her innocence and said "If lord Shinta ordered me to give you this room then you must be very special" Tina said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked titling her head slightly in question.

"Oh nothing, I -I've already said to much " she said stuttering.

Kagome nodded not wanting to press on any further and walked in and looked around.

The first thing she noticed was the king sized bed in the middle on the room. The bed had silk blue bedding. In the far-left corner she saw a cute little sofa and a table with a bookshelf behind it. She then saw a mirror and under that mirror she saw all sorts of hair accessories and brushes etc.

Kagome set down her book bag and went toward the bed, pulled back the covers and put Shippo under them. 

"First thing in the morning it's to the bath with Shippo and I" she mumbled

"Well if that's all.." she stared about to leave

"Wait…Tina right?" Kagome said suddenly

""Yes Lady Kagome" she said

"Just Kagome and thank you" Kagome said

"Your welcome Kagome" she smiled and bowed and walked away.

Kagome smiled and went to her bag to get her and Shippo's sleeping cloths.

After Kagome changed

" I better put Shippo's cloths and be sure not wake him" Kagome whispered and was about to take off his cute little jacket when he stirred.

"M-mom?" he whined out opening his little eyes.

"I'm right here Shippo" she said quietly

"Where are we? He asked looking around

"Well" she started

Kagome told him the story but skipped the whole attempted rape part and just told him Inuyasha did something very mean and he took it as a good answer. But Shippo wasn't stupid, far from it actually. He knew Inuyasha had to do something really mean to hurt his mommy and could tell she was really hurt because he smelled a hint of tears. So he didn't question her.

"Now little mister off to bed" she perked up

"Oh alright" he said laying back down

"Goodnight" She said kissing his forehead.

"Goodnight 'he yawed

Kagome slipped under the cover next to Shippo and thought once more about the incident that happened that night and one tear slid down her cheek before she fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next morning with what was left of the inu gang

Sango turned over an shot up as Inuyasha yelled out "Where is Kagome and Shippo?"

"Inuyasha we don't know we just woke up just like you" Miroku said trying to calm him down.

"Well I'm going to go look for them" Inuyasha said storming off.

"I'm glad that's over but I'm really worried someone probably could've hurt Kagome" Sango said worried

"Kagome is very strong and that's something Inuyasha doesn't notice yet but I'm sure she's fine" he said as he crept his hand behind her back.

Sango realized this took out her knife and just missed his hand by mere centimeters.

"Uh Sango g-good timing how did you manage not to cut me' he said and sweat dropped nervously and saw the knife had landed in between his fingers.

"Oh I didn't I just missed" she said smiling evilly

"um S-Sango what's that lying on your covers" 

"Oh no monk I'm not falling for that one"Sango said

"no I'm serious see" Miroku said picking up the paper and putting it in her face.

It read:

_Dear Sango and Miroku_

If your reading this right now you'll know that Shippo and I are not there, that is because of a incident that happened that I'm not really ready to tell on paper and off of paper .  
It hurts too much to even think about right now. Don't worry Shippo and I are with someone who will keep us safe and fed, Please I beg you don't tell Inuyasha of this note in fact get rid of it as soon as you get done reading it. _We will visit you whenever we get the chance._

Love Kagome

"Miroku their both gone" Sango said as she struggled not to cry 

"Don't worry Sango she noted that she was safe and told us not to worry so we have to think positive and hope for the best' he said comforting her

"Your right' she said ' we better get rid of this paper like she said " Sango stood and threw the paper into the fire and they started their daily morning chores. But slower because they didn't have the smile of Kagome and the laughter of Shippo to brighten their mornings.

With Kagome

Their was a soft knock at the door when Kagome woke up

"Yes Kagome asked groggily

"Kagome Um It's time to wake up " Tina said walking into her room

"alright" Kagome said sitting up but hitting her head on the back of the bed in the process

"Well that's gonna leave a mark" said Kagome huffing at her own clumsiness

"Shippo honey wake up" she said softly

"Tina I was wondering is their any hotsprings near this castle?" she asked while Shippo got up and crawled into his mother's lap leaning into her warmth.

"Yes right this way' Tina said smiling at the two and walking out the room

"Kagome hurriedly scooped up Shippo ,threw on a robe that was stuffed into her bag and ran after Tina.

They walked for a short while as Kagome looked at the carvings and pictures on the wall once more when Tina stopped in front of a door.

"Does this door lead to the outside?" she asked

"Oh no it's an inside hotspring" Tina told her opening the door.

When Tina opened the door Kagome was once again awe struck when she saw how big and wonderful the hotspring was. There was a medium sized waterfall coming from what she figured was the outside and many different flowers surrounded it. Kagome took notice of the giant wall the separated the men's' side from the women's.

"wow" was all she could say

Kagome helped Shippo out of his cloths and watched him go and she was about to ,to but remembered she had only grabbed Shippo an extra pair of clothe but not her self.

"Oh no I forgot to get myself some clothe" Kagome said

"Don't worry Kagome I'll go get you a fresh new kimono"

Before she could say no Tina went off to get the kimono . So Kagome just shrugged it off , stripped of her clothing and joined her son.

"I wonder what will happen today" Kagome thought aloud as she continued to bathe her self.

Well that's the 3rd chapter I hope you guys liked, it was a little longer this tine

Oh yea and ya know um well don't hesitate to press that little purple button and review  
he he he

PLEASE REVEIW 


	4. Chapter 4

AN:  
Hey guys I'm so, so, so sorry for updating so late. Please forgive me, I had this MUST do report that I had to work on and on top of that I sprung my ankle, can you believe it! URH! It's been so stressful but it's over now so anyways on with the story….

Disclaimer: Um, well you see I would say it but I simply forgot (someone a throws rock) OK OK! I remember now. (Rubs back of head) I. DON'T. OWN. INUYASHA! Happy now?

All around there was rain, sprinkling over the earth like a sheet a glitter. But who was to notice this beautiful site other than Kagome?

Kagome watched as the rain fell softly. The rain was always her favorite, when she was a child she used to run and play in the rain. So carefree she was and she even wanted to do the same now but she was older and had more self-control. So with a sigh she turned from the site and watched her son color with the crayons she had brought him from her time.

"What are you drawing Shippo?" She asked softly watching his creation unfold.

"I'm drawing me and Kilala" He said happily.

At the thought of him mentioning someone from her former group, made her heart clench in pain and sorrow. 'How could I have been so selfish? Taking Shippo away from where he was truly happy' She felt like crying for hurting her son and the memory which she most dreaded.

Kagome stood, took a deep breath and cleared her mind. 'It's no use in trying to think about this now' she thought walking around Shippo and reaching their bedroom door.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Shippo asked concerned.

"Don't worry sweetie I'm just about to walk around the castle a bit, if you need to find me just ask Tina and she'll lead you straight to me . Okay?" she asked.

"Okay, mom. Be careful." He said acting as if he were her father.

"Yes Shippo, all right" she laughed out.

So with that she silently walked out of the room.

With Inu and co.

The group had been walking for hours with no break every sense Inuyasha had found out Kagome disappeared. But then when they thought the worst had already passed it started to pour, not just a little drizzle, an out right down pour.

Kami-sama was not being very nice to the group today. So after walking about 10 minutes in the rain Inuyasha decided to stop and take a break under a tree full of leaves.

With a large huff Inuyasha jumped into a tree and began to think. ' Damn Kagome, damn Shippo!. If it weren't for them we wouldn't be in this mess right now. It just had to rain and wash their scents away, besides why would they want to leave anyway/' he thought confused and hurt.

But then it hit him like a sack of bricks (AN: to literal? Lol), that night when Kagome was taking a bath…'OH NO' it him in full blast. He had hurt HIS Kagome, he had tried to RAPE HIS Kagome! How could he let the heat of mating season get the best of him?.

Inuyasha slapped his forehead and moaned but then froze…Sesshomaru. That's right, Sesshomaru had been there in his trance. Could Kagome have possibly gone with him? NO, he wouldn't think of it. 'Sesshomaru is our sworn enemy she would never go with the likes of him!' the thought of it made his blood boil.

So with that thought out of the way he had no other Idea where to look for the two. He knew for certain they wouldn't go to Koga…or would they?

"Grr, they would never" he growled out and started to pout while his ears flattened on his head.

" Inuyasha is so selfish, only thinking of him self" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"Yes,I agree."

With Sesshomaru and Shinta

"How beautiful" Shinta said suddenly.

Sesshomaru looked at Shinta questionably, at why he made his sudden out burst.

" Oh , please Sesshomaru you can not tell me you haven't noticed how pretty she is" he asked looking at Sesshomaru and waiting for answer.

"She is my half brothers wench I have no desire to be with her, I merely took pity on her. Besides her kit will make a good companion for Rin." He stated as a matter of factly.

"Sesshomaru, my friend you are in denial"

"Shinta, can we just discuss what I came here for?" he asked in an monotone.

"Fine" he pouted, taking his eyes off of the young miko.

"There have been many complaints from the people of my lands stating continues attacks by a demon who calls him self Naraku" Shinta said suddenly serious."I know you're probably wondering how this concerns you"? he asked looking at Sesshomaru's impassive face.

Sesshomaru gave him a slight nod telling him he was right and signaling him to go on. 

"Well I think it is time for this Naraku fellows demise. When the time comes we shall have a meeting at your house the hours before the battle." He said. "Bring along Kagome as well I sense she will be of great use to us." He finished as their little meeting was adjourned.

Sesshomaru watched Shinta walk away as he thought in peace about their fast approaching battle.

With Kagome

Kagome walked the halls silently, her feet hardly a sound on the white, marble floor. She had been thinking for quite some time now 'Was it right for me to just up and leave the group like I did'. This question was the main question that kept popping up in her head until she came across Sesshomaru and Shinta who were talking quietly until she came along. Sesshomaru did nothing but stare and Shinta…Shinta put on his dreamy smile that just made her heart pound wildly against her chest. She felt herself blush at the two and turn away as Shinta managed to wink at her in the process.

She sped up trying to get away before she completely embarrassed herself, like she often did because of her clumsiness. 'Okay what was I thinking about again?'She asked herself. "Oh yeah" she said with a sigh and began to sulk once more.

_Stop beating yourself up over this Kags, it's not your fault. Just know that you did the right thing for you and our son. Besides when you do beat yourself up over things like this you give me a headache…._

The voice said giggling softly.

'Who are you?' she found herself asking again.

_Must I explain this again? I am you, well at least a part of you…_

'What are you talking about?'

_Oh that's right **She** hasn't told you yet…_

'Who is she?'__

Ah, ah,ah so many questions, but don't worry they'll all be answered in due time but I can tell you this. You are very special…

'Uh, what kind of special? Because there's that special like amazing kind of special and that special like the kind of **special** people special.

_Oh my dear Kagome your the amazing kind of special who's blessed with something wonderful and who has the gift to save the earth. The kind of special who's going to have a wonderful mate by her side, or should I say our side…_

"A mate, What gift!. She screamed but then covered her mouth.

_Oops! I've said too much already, I hope **she** doesn't get mad. Well I have to go bye!_

Well that's the 4th chappy for ya. SIKE! Just kidding there's still a bit more to go. I had ya there for a minute didn't I ?

Kagome rubbed her forehead in frustration and confusion, but she did feel better about the choice that she made now. So she put on a smile and as she passed a window she noticed the sun was bright and shining,

"I should go get Shippo he'd love it outside!" she said excited.

With Shippo

"Shippo hun?" Kagome said entering the room

"Yes?" he answered 

"You wanna go outside and play? The suns out"

"Sure" he bounced up and jumped up and down.

"Okay, let's go"

Outside

"Wow mom this is great " Shippo said running off.

"Stay close' she yelled after him and sat under a tree.

"Okay!" he yelled back.

Kagome sighed and looked around. The flowers were beautiful. But she couldn't help thinking that Sesshomaru's garden would be better…if he had one that is. So with a smile she watched her son chase a butterfly.

"Bored! Came a warm voice next to her,

Kagome jumped from the sudden voice but then calmed when she noticed it was Shinta.

"Oh, no not at all. I was just watching my son."she said as she turned to watch him once more.

"You must be proud, to have such a wonderful kit" he said smiling at her.

"Yes, I really am " she smiled at him warmly.

This time Shinta turned away blushing for no miko woman had ever smiled at him with such warmth and compassion before. He could tell right now even though he'd only known her for a day and a half. That he was slowly falling in love with her and soon he'd ask her permission to court her. Because one so beautiful and fragile should not be left alone.

And the more he thought about it the more it confused him. 'If Sesshomaru is not courting Kagome then why is she with him?' he asked himself.

"Kagome, if you don't mind my asking why are you traveling with someone like Sesshomaru?" he said jokingly.

But soon after he regretted asking her because when she looked up at him he saw such sadness in her eyes that over whelmed him.

Nonetheless she told him, And when she did he felt anger beyond belief, he couldn't believe someone would try to harm HIS Kagome…his Kagome . Yes he quite liked the sound of that.

"Do not fret my dear I will never let another being hurt you ever again" he said taking her hand and kissing it softly.

"Ok" she said in a daze as she looked into his beautiful silver and green eyes.

"Ahem!" a voice interrupted.

"Sesshomaru what brings you to this part of my castle?' Shinta said with a playful smirk,

"The girl , her son and I must be going" Sesshomaru said indifferently.

"So soon ? You won't even stay for supper?." He said letting go of Kagome's hand and standing up. 

"No, it is best be leave now" he said in a clipped tone.

"Than I shall come with you" he said smiling.

"No" he said

"Oh but I must, I promised Kagome I would never let anyone hurt her so that means I should be by her side to look over her isn't that right Kagome?" he asked her and smiled.

"Well, I uh…

"No" he said once more

"Come on Sesshomaru" there would be a better chance with two demon lords if Naraku decided to attack us" he said

"Then who would protect our lands" he said just knowing he had Shinta beat.

" My sister Takire, is very capable of handling things" he said with another one of his boyish smirks.

Sesshomaru growled silently to himself and agreed. No matter what Shinta had him beat in each and every way. So Kagome gathered up Shippo and Shinta told his sister of his plans and joined the group on their journey to Sesshomaru's castle!.

Okay this is really the end of Chapter 4. I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for your reviews I honestly wouldn't have made it to chapter 4 with out you guys. (Tears up for a little bit) Sniff, sniff, I'm okay, lol anyways don't forget to…

REVIEW ! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own… hey what's that!

AN: Sorry guys for updating so late it was the last week of school for me so I was so busy. But any way. On with the story!

The group had been walking for almost three hours straight with out rest. Kagome didn't want to complain to the two lords because she thought they would think of her as weak and fragile, which she wasn't but she was really tired. The only thing that kept her going at the moment was the fact that every time she would look down into her arms her little Shippo would be staring at her smiling.

So with a sigh she continued on with the rest of their journey with out a word.

"Kagome" a voice called making her jump.

"Y-yes Shinta?" She stuttered a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry did I startle you?" Shinta asked with a look of concern.

"Oh that's ok, um you wanted to ask me something?" she asked with a small smile.

"Well, you look a little pale is all I was just concerned for your well being" he said running a hand across the creamy skin of her cheek.

"Oh no I'm fine thank you" she said blushing slightly.

With a charming smile he turned and looked ahead. 

'Look at him' Kagome thought 'So sweet and considerate of others, I wonder why he doesn't have a mate?' she asked her self with a tilt to her head.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Everyone's quiet that's good at least the girls not running her mouth either. I do think it strange but it is none of my concern. Sesshomaru thought idly,

One thing that I will commit on is that I can feel by her aura that she's tired. Maybe we should take a rest. He considered.

He was brought out of his musings when Shinta began to talk to her about things he didn't really care about until he noticed his hand on her cheek from the corner of his eye. 'Why must he always insist on touching her' he thought with a feeling he really didn't want to pinpoint.

Regular P.O.V.

"Sesshomaru how long until we reach your castle' Shinta asked.

"BY nightfall we shall arrive at my castle' He aid not looking at him.

Shinta shook his head but leapt to catch Kagome in a swift motion as he noticed her falling.

"Kagome dear, are you all right?" he asked softly.

Kagome wanted to answer him she truly did but she couldn't because she was really tired and it didn't help the fact that she didn't really get a lot of sleep from the previous night. So in a quick motion she slowly looked down at Shippo to see if he was ok and then fell asleep.

……………

'Kagome wake up dear we've arrived" came a soft voice while they softy pat he face.

When she was fully awake he set her down gently , she noticed that the sun was about to set but it was enough light that she got to see the most amazing sight she had seen in her life. '_Sesshomaru's castle" _she thought _'I knew his castle was going to be big but holy crap! This place is ten times bigger than Shinta's"_

Sesshomaru watched Kagome gawk at his castle in pure admiration and was filled with a new energy, one of pride and what almost felt like thankfulness.

He soon brushed the feeling off and began to walk ahead of the three when…

"Lord Sesshomaru!" an excited voice screamed.

Sesshomaru looked down as the little girl he had been expecting was there running towards him.

"Oh My lord, Rin has missed you so" Rin bowed low and waited for a reply.

Sesshomaru smiled slightly and kneeled down so Rin could hug him, which she happily did when she reached him.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing, sweet thought it was, it was still very hard to believe. _if someone told me of an event like this one I would've never believed it if I weren't standing here at this very moment._

"Are you just going to stand there or are you coming in?' Sesshomaru said indifferently as he started to get irritated seeing as though he'd been standing in the same place for about 5 minutes waiting for her to come in.

" Oh, yes, sorry" Sesshomaru was almost tempted to laugh at how easily it was to make her blush, it was just too amusing. _'Hmmm maybe I should make a habit of this' _he thought watching her walk into his castle.

'Oh how rude of Ri-"

"Rin, what did I tell you" Sesshomaru had told her over and over again to stop using her name instead of I or me, but he knew she only did this when she was nervous, scared, happy, or excited.

"Right, what I meant was, How rude of me. It's is very nice to see you again lady Kagome, you as well lord Shinta." She said as she curtsied gracefully.

' It is nice to see you again as well Rin" She said with a smile. _'Wow what manners and she acts so mature for her age. But it is to be expected if she lives with Sesshomaru. _

" Shinta, Kagome. I am to retire to my study, a servant will arrive momentarily to show you to your rooms. Kagome sense you do not know your way around my castle, you shall have your own personal servant. 

With that Sesshomaru left the two in silence.

A few minutes later a servant came just like he said. The servant led them both to their rooms and with a good night Kagome and Shippo went into their room. Kagome laid down with Shippo by her side and before she went to sleep she thought _' I hope Sango and Miroku are doing alright. Soon I'll try to come visit. And fell fast asleep.  
_………………….  
_  
_

"Where the HELL are they, it's been a week sense they first left, and we haven't been able to find any jewel shards what so ever because of Kagome!." Inuyasha screamed scaring Sango and Miroku.

Sango was upset as well. No because Shippo and Kagome were missing, oh no because a loud, obnoxious hanyou kept yelling. _' Inuyasha is so selfish. All he cares about is the jewel shards and his stupid dead bitch Kikiyo.'_

For the past week Inuyasha had been going off into the forest to see Kikiyo, to console him, but sadly not even she could shut the loud mouth half demon. Sango had to take a deep breath or she was going to go off on Inuyasha. Which she knew really wouldn't help the situation but it sure would make her feel better.

Didn't Inuyasha care about anyone but himself? So with a huge sigh Sango stood up and walked straight up to Inuyasha and slapped him.

"SHUT UP!" she yelled as loud as she should. Inuyasha coverd his ears and this pleased Sango a lot.

"Yes, Inuyasha that's good cover your ears because that's what Miroku and I have been doing for the past week But it still hasn't helped even the tiniest bit!' Sango breathed and went on. " Haven't you even tried to wonder why Kagome hasn't come back hmmm? Well let me fill you in, Kagome hasn't come back and wont because of you! It's all your fault, you always do something stupid and make her sad, no wonder why she's traveling with someone else now!. Before Sango could stop herself it just came out. She didn't mean to say it she was just mad and caught up in the moment.

" what do you mean she's 'traveling with someone else'?' Inuyasha was curious and now he was starting to get really angry.

"Umm…did I say that no! What I meant was that..I'm so tired aren't you too Miroku maybe we should all just go to bed." Before Sango could sit down Inuyasha grabbed her by her collar and brought to his face.

" Inuyasha put her down!" Miroku jumped up to get Sango out of Inuyasha grip but was pushed away by Inuyasha and he was knocked to the grown none to softly.

"Answer me Sango!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Put.. me down ..first' Sango choked out.

Inuyasha dropped Sango and waited for her to catch her breath and then she started to talk.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you this but Kagome left a note saying she and Shippo were leaving the group because of something **you** did and that she was traveling with someone else. She didn't state who she was traveling with but said she and Shippo were safe.

Inuyasha let the information soak in and growled in an out rage.

"So I was right the first time Kagome and Shippo are traveling with Sesshomaru. That bastard," he screamed.

"Inuyasha what makes you think Shippo and Kagome are traveling with Sesshomaru" Miroku asked.

"Because Sesshomaru was there when I…Shit we have to leave now before it's to late!" Inuyasha yelled out suddenly.

"Wait Inuyasha why? What was Sesshomaru doing near our camp and where are we going?" Miroku asked confused.

"Don't worry about it all you two need to know is that were going to go get Kagome and Shippo back and I know where to find them!" Inuyasha said and sprinted off.

Sango and Miroku hurriedly jumped on a transformed Kilala and flew off towards the direction Inuyasha ran. 

……………….

Kagome sighed and turned over. She was having the nicest dream, Shinta had just proposed to her and Sesshomaru and herself were about to be married. "Hmm life is so nice when you have to strong demon lords around the house' Kagome mumbled softly. _'Wait what did I just say? Oh my gosh I did not just dream that! I Did not just speak that aloud' _

Kagome could feel her cheeks heating up and it didn't help when she heard voices other than Shippo's in the room.

" What's your mom talking about Shippo" giggled a happy Rin as she sat next to Shippo watching Kagome sleep.

"Beets me. She's been saying the same time for four nights and I still don't get it" Shippo said with a tilt to his head.

"Hey Shippo? Is your mommy supposed to turn that color." Rin asked as she watched Kagome turned and inhumanly color of red.

"I don't thin so Rin" Shippo said kind of worried.

"Maybe we should get lord Sess-"

Kagome shot up and looked around and realized there really was someone else in the room beside Shippo.

"Oh lady Kagome did we wake you?" Rin asked politely.

"Well, no it's just that. No you didn't." Kagome confirmed Rin she was okay and took a few deep breaths.

"Hey mom? How come your so red/ Are you sick?" Shippo asked worried.

"Um no dear I'm perfectly fine. Jut a little flustered is all"

"Ooo" Shippo and Rin sung out together even though they didn't know what she was talking about.

"Rin, why are you in Kagome's room" Sesshomaru was a the door watching the trio akwaredly.

"Oh I'm sorry lord Sesshomaru. It's just that lady Kagome is so pretty that I just had to watch her awake. Plus I had no one to talk with so I talked with Shippo while we waited. Lord Sesshomaru do you know that Shippo is my new bet friend. He's so fun , can we all go outside and play. I love to play I-" 'Rin that is enough, we shall see. Now go and wash up. Shippo you may a company her if you like"

Sesshomaru loved the girl but she sometimes talked entirely too much and to fast for his demon ears to take in at a time. Rin pranced out of the room with Shippo holding her hand. The two looked as though they had been friends all their lives. It was just so ..cute.

"Kagome, I take it the room is to your liking?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Well come to think of it.." Kagome looked at her surroundings and thought she would faint by being so overwhelmed at a time. Why hadn't she noticed this before/ the room was amazing . Everything from the silken sheets to the well padded carpet to the curtains were all a pretty dark color red. Muck like how her face was earlier.

"Oh Sesshomaru it's perfect!' before she knew it she was hugging Sesshomaru tightly around the waist , but as quickly as she did it was as quick as she let go . Oh, um Sesshomaru I'm sorry' She said embarrassed and blushed.

_'There is that blush again. If I weren't the lord of the western lands I would've considered it to be cute. **Almost.**_

"You may change into any outfit you see in that closet" Sesshomaru pointed to a red colored wooded closet In the far left corner.

"When you are finished a servant will be waiting out side your door to escort you to breakfast' When Sesshomaru was done talking to her he turned quickly on his heel and left.

Kagome walked over to the closet and opened it up to see a variety of different kinds of beautiful kimono's that looked her size.

"Now, which one shall I wear…

Well that was chapter 5. I'm so sorry again that I was late. I just had to get this chapter just right or I wasn't going to pot at all and I really was busy with the last days of school and all they tend to be very sad and emotional but any way I hope you enjoyed.

Don't forget to REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't ow- what's that in the sky? It's a bird, it's a plan, NO! It's…(cough, cough) gotta go.

**A/N: It's Kiadori here! Oh please no, stop the applause you all are just too sweet, but thank you…ahem anyways. Here's an earlier chapter, it's the least I can do for making you all wait so long for the last one. Oh and before I start this chapter I want to give a special thanks to _Inuanimeguardianangel _for always being the one I know I can look forward to laugh and smile at the sweet reviews she sends me. Thanks a billion!. Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

_'This place is huge'_ Kagome was walking behind a servant who was leading her to the dining room to eat, but right now Kagome had big eyes, the size of golf balls. Everything was so pretty and amazing and it was kind of exhausting taking in everything at once.

The young girl servant in front of Kagome had to stifle a laugh at the pretty miko behind her. _'She's so curios and funny, I wonder if milord has decided to take a human as his mate as his father did'_ The girl who was a little older than Kagome continued to watch her gape at every thing that caught her attention. (A/N: like a kid at a candy store ne?)

"Um lady Kagome, may I ask you a question?" The servant called as she slowed her pace a little to match Kagome's.

"Yes, um…" Kagome looked at the servant in question. 

"You may call me Nina If you wish Lady Kagome" Nina smiled at Kagome hoping that she would make friends with the girl even if Kagome was human. Nina didn't have any friends. Either the other demon servants didn't want anything to do with a young cat youkai so young or the other girl servants would be to busy gawking at their lord while they worked to talk to her.

" Alright Nina, I'll answer your question on one condition" Kagome said.

"Yes?' Nina asked.

"If you'll be my friend and if you call me Kagome instead of Lady Kagome.Oh and I understand that in front of your lord you'll have to say lady, but when it's just us don't worry about it. Ok?" Kagome smiled a bright smile that could put the sun to shame.

"Sure of course" Nina was so happy that Kagome wanted to be her friend, she knew in the future they would become very close.

" All right! Now what was your question Nina?" Kagome asked with a curious expression.

"Well I was just wondering. Is Milord courting you. Your certainly pretty enough." Kagome blushed at the pretty part but had no idea what 'courting' was.

Nina saw the questioning look on Kagome's face and explained.

"Oh, courting is something a youkai does before mating the one they love and then the one they mate with will have a mating bite to show all the other youkai they are off limits. But of course that all comes after the banquet

Kagome could feel the heat rising to her cheeks at an alarming rate. _Me! Be courted by Sesshomaru! Yeah right like that would ever happen.'_ She thought.

"Oh no, you have the wrong idea. Sesshomaru's not courting me.!" Kagome spluttered out.

"Them lord Shinta's courting you than' She asked as they stopped in front of the dining room door. 

"No neither is Shinta." She said suddenly.

"Oh my apologies than." With a quick bow Nina walked away leaving a deep red Kagome in front of the dining room door.

'_Calm down Kagome it was just an assumption nothing else. Besides the two demon lords don't like you and you don't like them either? Right?_ Kagome breathed in and out silently.

_Wow Kagome we look just like an apple, could you calm down a little. _A giggling voice called.

"Urg! There's that annoying voice again" Kagome growled out quietly.

_Hey! I am not annoying and_ _don't worry I've just come to give you a quick message gee. Anyway I just want you to know the time to battle your most hated foe, Naraku nears and then you will finally meet she who is to tell you of the great prophecy that shall be named after you._ It said and suddenly left.

_'Gosh, I hope I'm not just hearing things._ Kagome thought and finally walked into the dinning room.

…………………

Sesshomaru was seriously annoyed. They had been sitting at the table for 10 minutes waiting on Kagome and she still insisted on not showing her face. Oh, but that wasn't the cherry of the start of his 'perfect' morning. Shinta kept insisting on starting a conversation about Kagome, which pissed him off even more.

And the constant sighs of the children who were distressed because they couldn't see the young miko until she arrived made it all the better.

_'If the girl does not arrive soon I'll-'_

A beautiful sight cut off Sesshomaru. Kagome. She looked ravishing in the turquoise kimono she had on. The kimono came a little below her knees and there were no sleeves so it showed off her flawless skin. The kimono had pretty cherry blossoms on it.

Kagome had her hair in a high ponytail and she had two curly streaks of hair on each side of her face. She also had light turquoise eye shadow on, but almost could barely see it because of her bangs. Kagome had on some lip-gloss that gave her lips a shiny effect almost most making it look as if she were pouting.

When it came down to it all Sesshomaru could think was _'Stunning'_

Before Sesshomaru could tell her she looked 'acceptable' Shinta beat him to the punch.

"Why Kagome you look beautiful" Shinta eyed her from top to bottom. He could hardly contain him self sense mating season was still amongst them. '_Good thing it's only a couple a of weeks left.' _He thought as his demon almost got in control.

Kagome blushed and thanked him. As Shinta was leading her to sit down she was bombarded by to small figures that almost knocked her to the floor.

"Mom, mom! You look so pretty!" Shippo was hugging her leg tightly and Rin was hugging the other.

"Yes it's true lady Kagome, you do look very pretty." Rin said.

Once again Kagome made an example on what color a healthy apple was supposed to look like.

"Thank you" she said.

"Now why don't we sit down so we can get ready to eat." Kagome led the two back to their seats and sat between hem. Soon after she sat down servants started pouring in with plates of every kind of food imaginable.

When Sesshomaru took the first bite that's when every one else started eating.

_…………………_

"Wow, that's was delicious" Kagome said aloud wiping her mouth after ward.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" Kagome was startled and almost fell out her chair when Sesshomaru spoke. But nonetheless she smiled at him.__

'Wait, why do I care if she enjoyed the food or not? I could care less, right? His thoughts were interrupted by Rin's voice.

"Kagome can you please come out and play with Shippo and I? You too Shinta and Lord Sesshomaru." Rin asked with puppy eyes.

"Sure" Kagome said.

"If Kagome goes I'll go." Shinta said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Rin, but I must decline." Sesshomaru said " I have to much paper work, but enjoy your self and try not to kill our guests" Sesshomaru said winking at Rin and waked away.

Sure Sesshomaru wanted to go out and enjoy the breeze, make sure Shinta didn't put his hands on Kagome, sit under the cherry blossom trees, make she the pervert wouldn't touch Kagome and more but he was just to busy.

_……………………_

They were both out of breath and there was so much ground to cover. Kagome looked behind them and tried to pull Shinta along, sure she was tired but they had to keep going before it was to late.

"Come on Shinta pull your self together. You can do this, if I'm a human and can do this so can you, but you have to hurry there's not much time left." Kagome said franticly trying to hurry along before **they** caught them.

"Go on with out me my dear sweet Kagome. For I fear it is to late for me." Shinta said in an out of breath tone.

Kagome looked behind them again and this time her eyes went big and she got even more frantic. **They** were coming and at a fast pace that could rival Koga's.

"Shinta hurry, hurry before were-"

"Your it!" the two screamed at the same time as Shippo tagged Shinta and Rin tagged Kagome.

"It" Was what Kagome simply said.

"Shinta, now were it" Kagome whined she was always a sore loser at these types of things, but when it came to being 'it' she loved it for some reason.

"Sorry Kagome, their just to much for this youkai" Shinta smiled and sat up scratching his head.

"It's ok, but you should see what it's like for me when it's bath time for Shippo, but any way let the games begin!

Kagome laughed with an ire grin that made Shinta consider wanting to play any more.

_………………….._

"We win, We win!" The children chanted over and over again.

It was a sad day for Kagome. When she was younger she never lost to the kids in her neighborhood. But that was just it, those weren't kids. Nop! Those were pure balls of energy.

With a happy, tired sigh she followed the kids to the dining room for lunch.

_……………………_

"Once again that was delicious!" Kagome said stuffed. She looked up and noticed Shinta and Sesshomaru staring at her. She was wierded out, they seemed to be staring at her a lot lately.

Sesshomaru didn't know what it was about Kagome that was just so…interesting. He felt like he could stare at her for hours. What could he say? The girl was entertaining and highly amusing.

He could've continued to stare at her if he didn't noticed Shinta doing the same. _'Grr he's really staring to piss me off! Why does he keep staring at my Kagome! ' _He thoughtWait did I just think my Kagome? Well, it had a really nice ring to it.

But alas once again Sesshomaru's thoughts were cut off again.

"Sesshomaru! You bastard! Open up I know you have Kagome in there I can smell her scent!" A loud voice rung through out the halls.

Kagome sunk in her seat and moaned. _'This can not be happening' _Kagome thought as her heart clenched in her chest.

_ …………………………_

Muwahahahahaha! I'm so evil! Sorry but I really had to do it. But I will give you a preview of the next chapter.

Chapter 7: "Kagome, I'm so sorry please forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing, besides…I love you. Inuyasha screamed  
……………

"Sango I …want you to bear my children." Miroku whispered to Sango.

Sango was getting ready to slap Miroku when she noticed he was serious.

"Sango…even though I maybe an asshole and a pervert sometimes and I may flirt with other women…that doesn't stop me from loving you." Miroku said as Sango's eyes welled up with tears.

……………..

"Kagome, don't cry over such trivial matters, Inuyasha can't possibly love you…like I do" Shinta softly caressed Kagome's face as she gasped.

Well there's your preview, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Oh and if you guys want me to keep doing previews review and tell me.

So you know what to do. It starts with an R (hint, hint)

****


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own- well you guys get the picture. (Walks away whistling) 

A/N: I'm so sorry for leaving you guys waiting for so long I needed sometime to think about how this chapter was going to play out. After all, this chapter is the start to it all, but any way ON WITH THE STORY

Last time: "Sesshomaru! You bastard! Open up I know you have Kagome in there I can smell her scent!" a loud voice rang through out the halls.

Kagome sunk in her seat and moaned. '_This cannot be happening'_ she though as her heart clenched in her chest.

Chapter 7

Kagome was half under the table listening to Inuyasha make the constant banging on Sesshomaru's door. And from the looks of Sesshomaru's face she could tell he was getting very angry.

She watched Sesshomaru stand up and walk out of the dinning hall and out the twin set of large doors.

Sesshomaru's P.O.V

Sesshomaru walked out of the dinning hall and into the halls of his castle.

_"That idiot, just when every thing started to calm down the half breed shows up." _Sesshomaru thought angrily.

"Lord Sesshomaru, lord Sesshomaru!" the hideous green toad cried. 

Sesshomaru stopped walking to look at his servant. And gave Jaken a look saying 'what'

"M' lord, Inuyasha is at the door and he insists that he sees that human that your keeping here" Jaken spit out.

" Jaken, the whole entire castle can hear Inuyasha even if some aren't demons" Sesshomaru stepped on Jaken and kept walking.

Normal P.O.V.

Sesshomaru walked to the door and opened it.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked none to kindly as he glared at him.

"Give me back Kagome, I know she's in there." Inuyasha said in rage.

"What if she is, it's not as if I've kidnapped her, she's come on her on free will and doesn't wish to see you."

"You lie!" Inuyasha yelled

"I do not, if she were here she would tell you so hersel-

Sesshomaru was cut off as he noticed Kagome was approaching them.

"Ka-Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered

Inuyasha ran towards Kagome and embraced her tightly.

"Kagome are you all right? Did Sesshomaru hurt you?" He said worried.

Kagome backed away from Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I'm fine but I think it would be best if you leave" She said not reaching his eyes.

"But Kagome, Why?" Inuyasha said sadly.

"Inuyasha, you know damn well!" Kagome was enraged, she couldn't believe he could actually forget something like that.

Inuyasha had just remembered, it was the main reason for him coming there. To apologies and hope she would forgive him.

"Kagome, I, I -

"No, Inuyasha don't, just leave" she said covering her ears as tears started to flow freely down her face.

Sesshomaru stood in front of Kagome.

"Inuyasha, I think she's made it clear enough that she doesn't want you here, so I suggest you escort yourself off of my lands or I shall do It for you" Sesshomaru said calmly.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry please forgive me! I didn't know what I was doing, besides…I love you." Inuyasha screamed from over Sesshomaru's shoulder.

Kagome uncovered her ears_. 'Did Inuyasha just say what I think he said? _She thought to herself.

"Wha, what did you just say?" she stuttered.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground. "I said, I love you Kagome. I always have." Kagome was surprised, but not for the fact that Inuyasha had said he loved her. No, she was surprised that she wasn't happy for Inuyasha's words. Weren't these the words that she had always wished to hear? So why wasn't she happy?

Sesshomaru too was surprised at Inuyasha's outburst, but he was hurt as well. For what reason he didn't know, but the only thought that kept popping up in his head was him losing the new shine to his life, Kagome.

"Inuyasha…I'm sorry I really am but I just don't feel the same way anymore." She said looking down at her feet.

"Kagome I,

"I forgive you Inuyasha, I really do. But it's just going to take me a while to forget."

"Kago-

"Goodbye Inuyasha" She said turning around and walking back into the castle.

Sesshomaru was overjoyed, so much that he was tempted to smile. But he didn't because Inuyasha was still there.

"Well Inuyasha, you heard it from the source, now leave" Sesshomaru swiftly turned around and closed the door in a heartbroken Inuyasha's face.

Inuyasha was sad deep down on his way to Sesshomaru's castle he knew that there was a chance that he might not be able to see Kagome again but didn't want to think about. So with a sigh he began to walk off.

"Inuyasha!, Inuyasha" Two voices called .

Inuyasha looked up to see Sango and Miroku running his way with Kilala right behind them.

"Inuyasha" Miroku said out of breath. "What happen and why are we at Sesshomaru's castle?" He asked.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet. "I guess it's now or never, either way you guys are still gonna find out " He said sadly.

"Inuyasha, what are you talking about?" Sango could fill her anger rising_ 'that's right, the note, so did he come and find her to try to apologies? But what would Kagome want to stay with Sesshomaru for?' _Sango thought.

"Well you see-"

Inuyasha told them of what he could remember and of what he just remembered.

"And I don't really remember much after I attacked Sesshomaru" Inuyasha looked at his bare feet to look away from the heated glares he was getting from the two even Kilala seemed to be glaring at him.

"Inuyasha, how could you!" They yelled in unison.

"No wonder she left leaving a note like that" Sango covered her mouth quickly.

Inuyasha looked up from the ground and straight at Sango.

"What note Sango?" He asked with an edge to his tone.

"Miroku jumped in front of Sango defensively. "Inuyasha, yes there was a note but she told us not to speak of it in front of you and Lady Kagome also told us to get rid oh it so we burned it. If you want to know ask her yourself" Miroku stated.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. It seemed like everyone was against him today first Kagome then Sesshoma- scratch that he was always against him. Well there was Sango and Miroku now, maybe even Shippo. 

"So what are you going to do now Inuyasha? Are you going to let Kagome slip away without letting her know how sorry you are or are you going to just give up?" Miroku asked.

"I never give up!" he yelled. "But this is Sesshomaru's castle and…wait a second when I was younger I used to live in this castle." Inuyasha said confidently.

"So" Sango said.

"So, technically have of this castle is mine as well" Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.

………………..

Kagome sat up against a cherry blossom tree as she thought about what Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha, he, he loves me but…why don't I fill the same? Why? What has changed sense I last saw him? " Kagome kept thinking until she saw Sesshomaru walking towards her.

Her breath hitched in her throat. _'Why all off the sudden does Sesshomaru look so, appealing and why is my heart beating so fast?'_

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said bringing Kagome out of her musings.

"Yes" She blushed and turned to look at her hands, which became very interesting.

Sesshomaru sat on the other side of Kagome and looked at her. She looked distressed before he sat down but now her face was turning pink Did he do something wrong?

"Is there something the matter?" he asked

Kagome thought she was dead for a moment so she checked her heart beat _'nope still alive'_ She never thought she'd hear Sesshomaru concerned about anyone but Rin.

"Sesshomaru are you ok? Do you have a fever?" She put her hand on his head but quickly took it off and blushed.

"Sorry" She said quickly.

"You have still yet to answer my question," He said patiently.

"Oh right, it's just that-

"Lord Sesshomaru, Please, Mi lord save me from this wretched girl!" Jaken screamed as he ran from Rin.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome as if he wanted to say something but Kagome cut him off.

"No it's ok, you go ahead." She said softly.

Sesshomaru stood and went to go stop the chase between his servant and charge.

Kagome sighed and stood up from her spot under the tree.

"So much for a conversation, with Mr. Silent and that probably was the only time I was gonna get to talk with him too. Oh well."

Kagome walked towards the entrance to the garden and entered the castle. She kept walking until she heard a light tapping sound on the front door to the castle. So she went to the door and opened it..well with a little more force than that.

"Man, what is this door made of steel" Kagome complained

"Kagome!" Someone shouted as she was jumped on and knocked to the ground.

"What the, Sango!" She screamed and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, I've missed you so much" Sango said as she hugged her back wiping tears from eyes.

"Me too"

"I'm so glad your safe" Kagome and Sango stood up as Miroku came forward.

"Miroku!" Kagome yelled as she ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"It's so good to see you " Miroku said hugging back but making sure not to touch her area which he most wanted to touch.

Kagome released her hold on Miroku and asked.

"How did you guys know where to find me? How did you get here?" She questioned.

"Well actually" Miroku said rubbing the back of his head. "We followed Inuyasha." He said.

Instantly her smile dropped.

" I kind of guess that was the case,but I've already made it clear that I didn't want to see him any more." She said as eyes started to well up in her eyes.

"Kagome I know Inuyasha can do some stupid things sometimes , can't you at least try to forgive him?" Miroku said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"I've forgiven him already" She said quietly.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked

"It's the thought of it, everytime Inuyasha's face appears in my head I just-

"What are you doing?" Came the cold voice of Sesshomaru.

"I-I " Kagome stammered

"You what?" He asked glaring at the other two.

Kagome ran pass Sesshomaru and out of sight of Sango and Miroku.

"Sesshomaru you didn't have to be so mean to her!" Sango yelled

Sesshomaru really didn't mean to sound so mean to Kagome but he was angry that the two had made her so upset. And her was mad that she had let them in his home with out his permission.

"I'll do what ever I please" was his smart reply.

"I don't even see why she'd come to a coldhearted demon like you anyway!" Sango spit out .

"If **you **don't like it leave, you weren't welcome here at all" He sadly coolly.

"Why I outa-

"Hey Sesshomaru" Inuyasha yelled cutting off Sango.

Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha.

Unfazed Inuyasha kept talking. "Sesshomaru, father in trusted half of this castle to me right?" he started.

Not waiting for a reply he continued. "So I get to stay here" He said with a smile o his face.

"This may be true but who want any of you to stay here?" Sesshomaru said sure of himself.

"Kagome" Miroku and Sango said in unison.

"Yes but she doesn't want the half-breed to stay, so why go through all the trouble when obviously no one wants you here" He said with a smirk and his face. Just knowing he had won this debate.

"Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha!" Came a scream from a orange fur ball coming right towards them.

Shippo jumped up in Sango's arms sense he couldn't hug all of them at once. 

"Hey you guys I haven't seen you in forever. Are you guys gonna stay with me and mom?" Shippo asked in one breath.

"You were saying?" Inuyasha said with a cocky smile.

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and turned to walk away.

"So what does that mean" Miroku asked puzzled.

"It means yes!" Shippo said excited "I'm glad you guys can stay now. Maybe you guys can cheer her up she's been crying a lot you know." He said shaking his head.

Inuyasha looked down at his feet guiltily _'Kagome might feel the same way about me anymore but that doesn't stop me from apologizing again. I will get her to forgive me again if it kills me' He thought._

Hey guys that was chapter 7 hope you all liked. I know I said that I was gonna have the scene were Shinta confessed his love to Kagome and Miroku to Sango but it felt a little to soon to me ya know? Any who thanks for waiting on me those who still were waiting and those who've lost faith in me COME BACK!Here's the preview for chapter 8:

"Kagome, don't cry over such trivial matters, Inuyasha can't possibly love you…like I do" Shinta softly caressed Kagome's face as she gasped.  
_  
……………………_

  
"Sango I …want you to bear my children." Miroku whispered to Sango. 

Sango was getting ready to slap Miroku when she noticed he was serious.

"Sango…even though I maybe an asshole and a pervert sometimes and I may flirt with other women…that doesn't stop me from loving you." Miroku said as Sango's eyes welled up with tears.

There you go! So um can you do me a small itsy, bitsy , Favor?

REVIEW


End file.
